


steve seal of approval

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky MCU Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, MCUKinkBingo, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, bucky loves rihanna, steve loves bucky in rihanna's outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Bucky decides to dress up like a celebrity, Steve very much enjoys it…





	steve seal of approval

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, my friends! On this fine day I gift to you some funny mature content!
> 
> This fills my 'cross-dressing' square for my MCU bingo and fufills my dream of drawing Bucky as Rihanna :D

Steve was just finishing up his workout when he heard Bucky calling him from their living room.

“Yeah?” he called as he made his way down the hall, wiping sweat off his neck. “Do you need something, B–”

The rest of Steve’s words completely evaporated from his brain. In fact, it if were possible for his entire brain to evaporate, it probably did in that moment. 

Because in that moment, Bucky was wearing the most deliciously almost non-existent outfit ever and Steve…Steve had to sit down for a second…

He was just lightheaded after his workout obviously.

Bucky moved so that he was showing off the tantalizing muscles of his back that were being displayed to perfection by the utter lack of back to the outfit. Steve swallowed hard when Bucky smirked and arched a brow.

“Like my new outfit, Stevie?”

Despite being enhanced, Steve really was only a man so he couldn’t be blamed for being completely tongue tied when faced with such an erotic display. He did manage, eventually, to nod. There…may have been a bit of drool but he would never admit to it.

Okay, there was definitely drool when Bucky strutted over, legs looking impossibly (and fantastically) long in his heels. He leaned down so that they were almost eye to eye, cupping Steve’s chin in his hands to tilt his head up.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Bucky said with a smirk.

And just when Steve thought things couldn’t get any better, Bucky moved forward to whisper in his ear. His voice was husky and filled with that tone of smug satisfaction that was so Bucky.

“I learned the dance too. How do you feel about another workout?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if anyone looking at this is following my supernatuarl fandom works in progress but if you are, I want you to know I truly appreciate your patience and that I am making progress. It's just that special kind of hell progress wherein I spend an hour writing on paragraph but still...progress, I guess...


End file.
